Assassin's Don't Fall In Love,Right?
by The-Assasin-Who-Loves-To-Write
Summary: Melisa Fairen Burnwood is a assasin and her next target is Nico Di Angelo but her hate turns into love when she figure out a question that has popped into her head and is staying there: Assasins don't fall in love...right? NicoxOC All human. Rated M for assasination Updated randomly
1. Meet Melissa Fairen Burnwood

**Hey mortals! It's _me!_ I'm starting on this story, now I know I haven't finished _Far From Perfect _and _Child Of Mysteries _but I fricking can't get this idea out of my head and it's getting annoying. So I want to let my lovely mortals find out if this story is good any problem please review but no flames or you will get burned! Get that! Okay find but be that way anyway on with the story. My first Percabeth story even though it's **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or Percabeth will happen in BOTL**

**Melisa Pov**

I aimed the bow at my target, shoot and it shot it right through the head. "Yea!" I punched my fist in the air but immediatly regret it as they saw me. _Oh oh_ I ran all the way over the rooftop, jumping over gaps and dodging bullets and etc. You may ask me if why I am standing on a Rat poison factory, holding a bow, and have gun,smoke bomb, grenade, and swords? Well I'll tell you later. Right now I have to...RUN FOR MY LIFE! I climbed until I fell through glass. Wait? glass?

I fell and I landed on a matress, "Hey Mel! Welcome back!" i looked at my bestfriend/partner, Annabeth Chase. I looked up and saw the policemen looking straight at me and they never even move. They cussed and moved away, I looked at Annabeth and she shrugged. "Leo has some new gadgets and he tried to tested them out." Then she went to reading her Architecture book

I stood out and l put my weapons on the table, I scanned my hand but the day still haven't opened. "What's the password?" I stared straight in the camera, "Leo Valdez open the door or I'll shoot you and you know I never miss" I heard a gulp and Leo said "Sheesh no need to be violent." And the door opened, and I went into HQ.

Now since I'm safe and not every sec getting mauled by bullets, My name is Melisa Fairen Burnwood you may know me as a pirky girl with nothing to care about except for grades. But I'm actually a 14 year old assasin, working for the Company of Skilled Assasins or CSA**[1].** I'm skilled in the arts of murdering or so my trainer said. But my true love is archery and I never miss, now you all may think I am a Mary-Sue**[2] **but I'm not. My parents were murdered before my own eyes and it still brings me nightmares.

I walked to the countless training rooms. The trainers/Carer are Zeus for air combat and my chief of this company. Hera for dealing with Assasin's babies and pregnant with swordsplay, Aphrodite with disguise . Apollo with archery,Hermes with stealthiness, Diyonsus with how to sneak food poison in food, Hepheastus with computer hacking.

I went to the security room and Leo was just fixing something. Leo, me and Annabeth belong to a unit which makes skilled assassins aged 13-16 become more...well skilled."Hey Mel!" Leo waved to me while pressing an oilcan. "Leo stop!" He looked around to see that the place was covered in oil. I sighed, Leo shrugged. "Oh yea, Zeus wanted to meet you in the mission centre for your next mission. " I sighed again, Zeus always makes me do the hard work.

"Fine." I went to the mission centre and Zeus there sitting on his chair. "Ahhh, Miss Burnwood. I have another-" I cut him off "Another mission for me and blah blah blah now what you want me to do?" Zeus smiled at me, which was creepy and talked.

"For this mission you are going to Goode Middle School where our rival,Hades, son is enroling. Hades, although he doesn't show it, loves his son as much as money. So if you kill him, he will be depress and we will take it there. My son and nephew, Jason Grace and Percy Jackson is there and their both spies."

i looked at him, no expression but in the inside really happy. Annabeth is practically gaga over Percy, now I just have to convince Zeus to bring Annabeth..."Oh and your partner has to come too." Never mind. "So what's my name?" I asked Zeus. He grinned, "Melisa Fairen Burnwood." I looked at him strangely, Zeus just shrugged "My son and nephew only know your real name." I nodded. "Your stuff and your partner stuff is already in the plane." The second he finished his sentence I already ran out of the centre.

"Annabeth! Annabeth! Annabeth !" I shouted as I reached the factory, Annabeth was busy measuring the Eifle Tower until I came running in. She lost her count and cussed in our favorite language, Greek. "Melisa! Can't you see that I'm counting?" She glared at me, "I have news! We're going back to Goode!" Annabeth eyes widened and she squealed. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's Go!" She pulled my arm before I could say anything.

**At the plane**

I pulled out a picture of Hades's son while Annabeth was busy reading her architecture book. Let's just say the boy had black hair, fairly skinny and a wide grin on his face.**[3] **He looks cute in adorable kind of way but not my type. I looked over at Manhattan and I immediatly fell in love with it, it's noisy but peaceful.

I put my earplugs on as I switch on my IPod and immediately fell asleep.

**At the luggage collection**

We were waiting for our luggage when Jason, Percy guys some emo boy came. I looked at Annebeth and she flushed pink. Percy wasn't the same, I smirked. They totally like each other. I looked at Jason, still look like what I saw him before he left HQ 2 years ago. Movie star hair, buff body and electric blue eyes but now with a girl with kaleidoscope eyes.

I raised my eyebrow at him and he blushed, he mouthed _I tell you later_. I chuckled and then focused my attention on the emo boy,_same eyes and same hair from the picture._ Except he looks alot depressed, but other then that. He's hot! The emo boy looked up and his eyes met mine. I was staring into those beautiful emerald eyes and I could swim in there forever. Percy,being a idiot, suddenly said while smirking.

"Well, well, looks like Mel is falling in love with my dear cousin." Percy said but immediatly stopped when he knew what he said, me,Jason and Annabeth looked at him with pale faces. You see, assasins can't fall in love with normal people or we will get sacked and practically a walkway to death. Nico looked unfazed and looked at both of them, Percy recovered from his silent first and said.

"O-okay, h-how about you girls go to the hotel and put your stuff there." Me and Annabeth recovered our shock, nodded and took our laggage. We went to the carpack and saw a cherry red farrari and a yellow lamborghini, I went to the cars and saw notes on both of them. The ferrari said _To Miss Melisa Fairen Burnwood, _the lamborghini said _To Miss Annabeth Marie Chase, there's no telling when you need a quick getaway. _

Annabeth smiled, "the agency must mean this is a important mission" while Annabeth was admiring the car, Percy and Jason had drool in their mouths. I bumped Annabeth, and she looked at me and then the boys. She chuckled and signalled them to come, the girl with klaedoscope eyes follow her boyfriend and hopped into Annabeth's car. And Nico happen to jump in my car,I tried to protest but then I had an idea

_Maybe I'll be like that, I can kill him easier. _I thought as I started the engine**[4] **and drove.

Boy was I wrong.

**[1] I know that stands for the Conferdrate States of America but I don't even live in America so I don't own them.**

**[2] Mary-sue: a character in a story that's absolutely perfect, and wanted from the English Police. Seriously...who's that perfect.**

**[3] I'm talking about the Camp-Half Blood wiki portrait, link's in my profile**

**Wow, that was longer then I thought, but anyway long is good right? So Mel is driving home Nico so I think...it's a cliffie? Anyway, thanks for reading and I'll see you soon mortals. R&R**

**I heart my mortals**


	2. PERCABETH!

**Hey mortals! Sorry I didn't upload but I'm writing as much as I can and such. So on with the story. That and I have a fever over **

**Hey what you reading here for? The story is below me not on me. So? Read!**

**Melissa Pov**

The drive was in silence and I got to his house, my eyes go all wide at the Gothic manor. Nico called out to the intercom but before he could even say anything. The gate threw open and some voice came out.

"N-Nico, y-you have a girl with you!" Nico raised an eyebrow as the shadowy figure revealed a woman about 30-40 years. "I bring girls home everyday." He said nonchately. Somehow I felt angry, don't know why.

"B-but this girl is not dressed too...revealing." She said which she then looked apologetic. "Where are my manners? I'm Persephone Di Angelo." I looked at her in realization, as I finally began to speak. "So you're Nico's mom?"

Nico froze as I spoke as Persephone just chuckled. " She's not my mom" Nico said through gritted teeth. "Maria Di Angelo died a loong time ago along with her daughter, Bianca Di Angelo. That wretched woman, stole my little Hades's heart. She deserves to die."

Nico clenched his fist, "I think Melissa should go home now." Persephone said "nonsense! She should stay for dinner." I began to object but she pulled me into the house anyway.

**Around 6pm**

I looked at the plates before me and it showed everything vegetable, all the vegetables in the world are there. Cabbage, Carrot even tomatoe which I'm sure it is classified as a fruit.

I looked at the food hungrily but in reality, I just want to go to Macdonalds and grabbed some hamburgers. Persephone out of the blue said "Well at least you have some manners."

I looked at her confused, she replied "Some girls Nico bring home will always said that the vegetables are too healthy and will not show their boobs or curve." I blushed crimson. Suddenly this man came and suddenly I had an urge to beg to him not to take my life.

He looked the same as Nico but he looked scarier, and like he had an aura of dark energy surrounding him. Persephone grinned, "Hades!" Hades nodded at Persephone and Nico. But looked straight in the eye at me.

"Who's this young lady here?" Persephone squealed "it's Nico's new girlfriend." Hades raised an eyebro. " for the week?" For a lifetime" I blushed tomatoe but Nico's face was as pale as ever. I started to introduce myself, "m-my name is Melissa Fairen Burnwood"

Well let just say I ended dinner early. Hades started to say that I was too dumb-founded to be Nico's girlfriend, and then he lectured me about how I should a well-mannered woman. _At least I'm not useless_. Now I am standing at the doorway, until I saw a blur of movements.

People would normally thought that it was a joke of the eye but as a assassin I don't believe in eye problem. I climbed up the side of the house until I reached the roof and take out a gun in my bag and shoot the the person on the roof.

I made sure he's dead and close his eyes and recited a chant, I remember about what one of my trainer, Artemis said to me. " Your a type of assassin, the one who still have a heart" She then started to teach me the chant. I finished speaking the chant and went back to HQ.

**At Head Quarters**

I went to mission countrol and started to brief Zeus on my progress. "Seems like we're not the only one's trying to kill Nico Di Angelo." Zeus raised an eyebrow, "Oh? So who was it?" I shook my head "I don't know but I'm going to find out."

After I was done briefing Zeus, I was attacked with screams my right ear. "Gods!Annabeth would you mind not to explode my ear?" Annabeth just ignored my comment and squealed which she normally don't do "Percy asked me out!"

I squealed and suddenly Katie Gardner opened our doors and glared at us. We apologize and we went back to our endless chatting. "I wish I had a guy like Percy." Annabeth patted my head, "don't worry, with a pretty face like yours you're going to find a guy soon."

I nodded but think in my head, _Annabeth said that just to make me feel good. I mean Annabeth gets a boyfriend because she's got brains. And what guys wants their girlfriends to be stronger, I got over, assassins are forbbiden to love a Normal human being._

I though as I slipped into bed. And frightening, thought of a certain pale skinned boy.

**Okay! Now the ending is similar to the ending on one of my story, if you managed to guess it. You'll get a sneak preview on the next I added a Percabeth moment there. Hope you like it. Peace out!**

**_~Jessica_  
**


	3. Meet Snowy!

**Hey mortals! Now the previous chapter is written by my cousin, now being the bitch she is. She signed her name below which made me easy to recognise that it wasn't my chapter but I promised all the other chapters are written by the true .Oh and personally, I'm excited for this chapter because it shows Melissa defence against the weak. Now on with the story!Oh one more thing, I live in SINGAPORE. SINGAPORE, therefore you will find that the school system is very different to the American system. Therefore, if you want our high school/middle school levels(both of them mix)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or the pics**

**Melissa Pov**

I woke up at 4am, I shut my alarm clock off and saw Annabeth awake in her clothes, why did we wake up so early? Well normal school starts at 7pm,but our assasins school starts at 5am **SHARP**. Annabeth looked really excited, "I heard from Silena that we are going to choose our animals today!" I squealed, in assasinations, most of us are accomanied by a animal which is trained to stay loyal to us.

I went into my wardrope and change into my outfit**[1]. **I went to Artemis, our trainer. "Alright, your animals are inide the cage, now remember, the animal you are choosing is your lifetime partner, so choose wisely." I went over to the cages,I looked at Annabeth. She already chose a Swallow, _lucky._ I went to a cage which has name at the side,_Snowy Owl_.

I slowly opened the cage, and out flew a owl about the size of a water bottle. He landed on my head, and without my helmet. I was about to protest when he landed on me, I didn't felt headaches at all. I put the owl in my hand," Well,looks like you're my animal. Now what should call you?" She hopped of my hands and pointed to the Snowy part of her species. I chuckled, "Alright, I named you Snowy then." She hoped on my arm and I walked to Annabeth.

She was playing with her swallow until she saw my animal,"Cool! You chose a Snowy Owl" Snowy played her swallow, which Annabeh named it,Red. Aretemis started shouting, "Alrght! Now you have chosen your pet, your pet home will be installed in your dorm so now get going to your water=training class." She said as we started to clear, I walked out of the room with Snowy on my head.

**At around 7am**

I looked around Goode High and saw like it was before I left 2 years ago,Snowy's head peeked out. "Snowy! Keep your head down." The moment I said that, Snowy went down. I went to my locker, and was rudely shoved my backpack, Snowy was growling. Which was abnormal for a owl,I shused Snowy and turned around to see the person gone.

"Now move out of my way or I will make your school life hell" I heard a voice and looked at a girl, She was wearing tight clothing and wearing too much was talking to a girl, which was shivering. She was about to move away, but I stopped her.

"You don't have to move away." I told her and every one gasp, it suddenly stayed quiet. The plastic-doll girl was walking to me,"What did you say?" I repeated with the same tone at her, "I said that she doesn't have to move away." The plastic girl furrowed her eyebrows but she just smiled and said. "Perhaps you're new, okay me, Drew Tanaka queen bee of this school, and whatever I say is done."

I raised my eyebrow, "So?" Drew is begining to burst a vein, She began to shove me. I immediatly, began to feel really irritated, and any saned person don't want to see me irritated. I took out a knife from under my sleeve,I was about to stab her in the stomach and Annabeth came and put her shoulder on me. "Don't, do you want to kill her out of anger or do you want to finish this mission and get out of here?" She whispered in my ear.

I felt my anger diminishing, and slit the knife back into my sleeve,I walked close to her. "You're not worth my time." Then I walked away, Drew grinned in victory but her grinned was wiped of her face when she fell on the floor. I began grinning, Annabeth gave me a look. I mouthed to her,_ paralyse dart. Don't worry she just can't walk for the whole day. _

Annabeth sighed, then the bell sounded. I looked at Drew who was,shouting. "Nicky! Nicky!" I turned around and saw Nico, smirking and chuckling. He looked at me and stopped and moved away from here."

I shrugged, while making Snowy quiet. I went to my first class, biology.

**Hey mortals, sorry if that was very short. Anyway, R&R!**


	4. The Fight

**Hey mortals! Sorry if I didn't update or upload that much and so. It's just that my best friend got into a emotional craze and I need to be there to comfort her...Sorry again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**Nico's Pov**

I stared my locker,_Melisa Burnwood_, something about her is strange,something that is dangerous but I can't keep my eyes off her. I don't find her attractive, at all Okay? But when she stood up to Drew like that, I just plain admire her. She has a sense of justice, I was daydreaming until I hit my head onto my locker door. "Ouch" I exclaimed while rubbing my forehead. "Something wrong little cousin?" I looked Thalia with Percy,Jason, Annabeth.

"Don't call me little, I'm already 16 and the same age as you." I glared at them, "hey Annabeth!" I looked over Annabeth's shoulder and I immediatly groaned. _Why must the universe hates me? My mom already died and my sis went to who know where. _I saw Melisa Burnwood** [1] **running with her brown curls bouncing to one side. She went to Annabeth and looked at me, her eyes widened and glared at me. "Now Melisa, Nico. Nico,Melisa." We both glared at each other, I saw something shining under her hand. _Is that a knife? _Percy looked scared as he stepped between us, "Oh look, it's Greek!"**[2] **We both tore away from our eye contact and we both made our way to Greek.

I sat at my usual place of loneliness and mainly because people are scared of me for some odd reason. Melisa walked to the teacher said something which made the teacher perk up. "Καλημέρα παιδιά, έχουμε ένα νέο φοιτητή σήμερα. Είναι ... Τι γλύκα όνομά σας" **(Good morning class, we have a new student today. She...What's your name sweetheart) **Melisa looked at the teacher and fakely smiled, "Το όνομά μου είναι Melissa Burnwood, χάος μαζί μου και θα το μετανιώσετε, ιδιαίτερα να σας διδάξει." **(My name is Melissa Burnwood, mess with me and you'll regret it, especially you teach.)**

Everybody looked frightened of her because of what she did to Drew, with the rumores that she poisoned Drew with a touch. The teacher looked shock but managed to regain her position "Εντάξει ... Τώρα μπορείτε να καθίσετε δίπλα στον κ. Di Angelo. Παρακαλώ σηκώστε το χέρι Nico σας,Ενώ το υπόλοιπο στρίβετε σελίδα σαράντα τρία για το βιβλίο σας." **(Okay ... Now you can sit next to Mr. Di Angelo. Please raise your hand Nico and the remaining turn to page 43 on your textbook)**

I groaned mentally as I knocked my head on the table, she walked to the side beside me and set her things seems quiet althought her eyes is showing fear,anger,hatred and pitiness? That seems to surprise me as I turn the page to 43. "Τώρα, πείτε μου τι είναι οι δώδεκα θεοί του Ολύμπου και θεά στα ελληνικά" **(Now, tell me what are the twelve Olympian gods and goddess in Greek) **Melisa raised her hands and answered, "Δίας Ήρα Ποσειδών Δήμητρα Διόνυσος Απόλλων Άρτεμις Ερμής Αθηνά Ήφαιστος" **(Zeus Hera Poseidon Demeter Dionysus Apollo Artemis Hermes Athena **  
**Ares Aphrodite Hephaestus) **Everybody gasped, she raised her eyebrow, the bell rang and everybody flood out.

Melisa went for lunch and got a nachos, not that I spied at her or anything. After that we heard a scream, WE both looked and saw that Valdez guy being beaten up by the Titans**.[3] **"Come on punk! Give us that device or else." Melisa smashed her nachos and went to the Titans, "Hey why don't you speak to someone your own size!" That was pretty funny since she was 3x smaller than Luke, the leader of the Titans. Luke looked at her and smirked "Oh hey new girl, we are just going to teach some sense into this punk. We can continue this into my house, kay?" Luke was about to punch Leo again until someone got in front of him.

My eyes widened at Melisa, "Noooooo I mean to stop what you are doing." Luke eyes flashed anger but it subsided when he said, "Oh yea, you are the new girl, now is probaly a good time to introduce ourselves. My name is Luke Castellan,that over there is Ethan Nakemoran, thats Ryan Goddwing,and thats Gabriel Lee. WE are the Titans that runs this school, so I suggest that you be wary of us." She didn't budge,Luke's nose flared. "That's it!" Luke wanted to punch Melisa in the face but she managed to catch it with her fist.

**3rd Person View**

Melisa said "You probaly shouldn't have done that**"[4]** and did a flying spinning kick to Luke's stomach" Luke grabbed his stomach in inhale some air, "G-Get her!" Melisa started dodging and punching and kicking people. She looked at Annabeth,Percy and Thalia. "Help?" They all nodded and they began fighting, Nico gotten Leo out of the scene. Leo was still frozen, "W-What...H-How...W-Who..." Leo snaped out and said, "Oh Mel is a part of a group of As-" Leo froze again. "I mean, Mel knows Karate...and Taekwondo...and Kung fu...and Muay Thai...and-" Nico glared at him and he zipped his mouth.

After that the principle came and saw Luke with a bloody nose on the floor, the principle nose flared. "Who did this!" Luke pointed to Melisa,Percy,Thalia and Annabeth. They all started to have tears coming on their eyes, "B-But, Luke knocked into a wall and he blamed us for it so he punched us." Percy said with tears brimming his eyes.

The principle flared,"Mr Castellan, Mr Nakamara,Mr Goddwing,Mr Lee, my office" They all followed him with Luke giving Melisa an evil eye, "next time, new girl." Melisa was smirking in victory. When the principle was gone, they all high-fived each other. And turned to the eyes staring at them, "Watcha lookin at?" They all said with a southern accent. The people returned to their food, Nico came out of his hiding place, "How did you do that?" Melisa frowned.

"When did you became so concerned about me." Nico glared at her. "Just tell me how did you became a MArtial Arts specialist." Mel looked at Nico with hatred, "You will never know and will never find out." Melisa walked away from Nico, He was about to follow her until Percy grabbed his shoulder.

"Dude, she needs to cool down." Nico looked at Percy, He didn't know why but he felt like Melisa Burnwood needs a shoulder to cry on with a troubled past. Like him. But she is hiding a big secret and Nico Di Angelo wants to find out.

**[1] Melisa's pic is on my profile **

**[2] They have a Greek class in that school, don't ask**

**[3] The group was also by an author who is writing a Percabeth story but I forgotten the name sorry if you're reading this**

**[4] Anybody remember that? Tell where is this Ref from and I'll give youa shout-out!**

**Hello my lovely mortals! Now sorry if I didn't update because I was having a major writers blog, and I was also writing a Percabeth story called _It All Begun With An Arrow_. And such...so bye?**

_**And May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favour**_


	5. Arene Fairen Fior

**AHHHH DON'T KILL ME! *hides behind a water barrier* Sorry mortals for not being around that much It just that I was having Writer's Blog for way too long. Now I finally have an idea! Again sorry and let your mind take wonders as you progress in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**Melisa's Pov**

I walked away from Nico, I felt a warm liquid on my cheek. I touched it and held it up to eye lever, _tears... _I wiped it away, _I mean he is just a boy that is quickly going to be assassinated later and I will forget about it anyway. _Suddenly I heard footsteps following me, I walked a few steps north. Footsteps. I heard a dart and saw one on my Thigh, I frowned and picked it from my leg and smelled it. _Sleeping dart._ Then everything was drowsy._ Aw Crap. _And I fell on my knees and blacked out.

**A few minutes later**

I opened my eyes and I saw grey ceilings and stone floors, I'm in a warehouse or a factory maybe? I looked straight and saw a man with a gun and a devilish grin, "Melisa Fairen Burnwood, quite an assasin huh? Gotten a total of 56 clean kills and 89 accomplished intel mission. Youngest Assasin to ever crossed 50 kills at the age of 16." He chuckled, "You've been hunting down my targets and supposedly my assasins. Although it is stated that you've been whispering a prayer to them signifying that you hope they will rest in peace and not go to Tartarus."

He snarled, " Well think again little girl, when a person vowed to be a assasin there's no turning back! You just practically sold you soul to the devil" Then he had a evil grin, " And I thought that CSA's best assasin's daughter was something more...Guess I was wrong." I shot my head up. "My mother?" He smiled evily, "Oh no one told you?Guees it's story time for you." He covered my mouth with handkerchief and tie it behind my neck.

He grinned "It started like this."

**3rd person Pov**

_Melvin Burnwood and Arene Fior was having a hit make out session. "You sure about this?" Melvin asked in a deep husky voice, his eyes almost black with lust. "The agency won't do anything...After all you're an assasin and I'm just a plain old human and what happen if-" Arene cut him off by putting her finger on his lips. "Just kiss me already." They did and went to the bedroom._

_At the year 2001_

_"Arene! They found us!" Melvin walked through the doors, his brown chocolate hair was in a mess. But the difference is he was holding hands with a child about 4 with chocolate brown hair and light blue eyes. Arene looked shocked, "b-but I crashed their sensor, they couldn't tracked us this fast..."_

_Thr child was tugging on her father's sleeve, "Daddy?" Melvin lookd at the child and smiled sadly, "Hey Daddy has to go somewhere, will you stay with mommy?" The child nodded and walked to Arene. Arene grabbed the child's hand and moved to a secret room located beneathe the floors. _

_She made sure that there was nobody above them and whispered, "Child...As you know Daddy went somewhere. So I want you to hide in the wardrobe and stay in there until you can't hear anything, wait for another 15 min." Arene kissed the child on her cheek, "remember mommy will be in your heart forever." She hugged the child and went to the living room. The child went inside the wardrobe and waited for approximately 40 mins, she went outside and what she saw was horrifying. _

_There was Arene Fior and Melvin Burnwood,The child screamed and cried. "Mommy! Daddy!" Thr child buried them outside and knelt, praying that her parents will go to heaven. Someone cleared his throat and the child looked up with tear filled eyes, he had dark grey hair and the same colour beard. "Hello Miss Burnwood..." _

**Present day **

Melisa clenched her fists,tears streaming out of her eyes. "I loved Arene Fior but she chose the fiend, I hoped that she will just kill the man and be with me but..." He grinned, "That girl was you Melisa Fairen Burnwood. You are as beautiful as your mother." He stroked Melisa's cheek, then he kissed her neck. He bit her neck, "yum...You're as yummy as your mother." What the man tasted was blood. Melisa's eyes closed, "you killed my mother..."

The man smirked, "You are clever." Then he kissed harder, Melisa thought. **God bring me an angel. **Then the glass broke revealing a brown haired boy with brown eyes. Melisa raised an eyebrow, _well that was ironic. _The man snarled, "What is a mortal doing here?" My mind began to think, I hit him in the part where the sun doesn't shine. He groan, making it a distraction.

Melisa ran to Nico, "Quickly untie this!" Nico ws shocked then began to untie, Melisa looked at the man who was charging at them with a sword. "DuckAt!" Nico looked confused until he ducked and Melisa rolled out of the way. She took a sword out of her backpack and pointed it at the man, "En garde." The man grinned, and took his stance.

**Melisa Pov**

He charged and I side-stepped but he slashed at me, making a cut at my shoulder. I was furious, tears was streaming down my face. "You will pay for what you did to my parents." I charged but he dodged, he went behind me and do an armlock. Making me drop my sword, he whispered. "I thought assasins were not suppose to have feelings, guess CSA is going out of business pretty soon." I growled, "let go of me." He rubbed my thigh, "and who is going to make me?"

Then he let go of me, I turned around and saw Nico. MY eye widened, "Nico Di Angelo what are you doing?! You are going to get killed!" Nico screamed back, "Well! What are you standing there for! Do something!" I nodded and grabbed a dart from my bag, _poison dart._ I aimed but couldn't get a clear shot of him, I hesitated, _What if I hit my Nico. _I raised an eyebrow, my Nico? Nico screamed, I came back to reality. The man was on top of him and Nico had a deep cut on his cheek and fore head. I gasped and threw the dart, it hit the man.

The man held his arm, "next time Burnwood! Next time!" I growled, _next time for sure._ The man ran away, I ran to Nico. I laid him on my legs, "H-How did you find me?" Nico smiled through his busted lips, _a real smile..._ "Lets say that that man didn't leave behind his tracks well." I moved his hair out of his face, then Nico coughed. Police sirens was heard, "come on, we have to get out fo here." I cleaned out all of the evidence and brought him to HQ.

**At HQ **

People gasped as I brought him to my room, they shot me dissapointed looks and some glared at me. I laid him on my bed, and wet a cloth and put it on his head. I took care of his wounds, his eyes opened and looked at me. "I'm dead?" I chuckled, "No you're in the Company Of Skilled Assasins. And my room." He said "Oh..." Then his eyes widened, "Wait! How can you fight that well and what he said about Assasins?" I sighed, "Well it seemed like you have the rights to know."

I took a deep breath, "In 1861, the beginning of the American Civil War. Our founder/ the first assasin in America, Abraham Lincoln. Was fighting for the release of slaves, but the thing is. Not only was the battle about slaves, it was also the battle between Assasins. Abraham won but he was assinated by John Wikes Booth, The Confederacy best assasins. Abraham friends were angry and they began killing the bad people, they were somehow like robin hood except the killing part. The police got them and put them on execution, their children were scared and sad so they started recruiting people. All at the age of 25, they began training them in secrecy. Skilled with their fathers's skills, they made Company of Skilled Assasins or CSA. Since then we expanded from China to Antartica, but right now Manhattan is the biggest one."

Nico just stares at me, "soo... You're an assasin?" I nodded, "so who else?" I listed them down my head, "Well, Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, me,Annabeth Chase and Leo Valdez." Then he asked me, "Well if you are in Manhattan for a reason to kill someone...Who is it?" I gulped and looked him in the eyes.

"I was sent to kill you."

**Wow, that's a big one. Wonder how Nico will react, again sorry for or updating that much. So R&R**

_**And May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favour**_


End file.
